30 Days of Night
30 Days of Night is a 2007 American horror film based on the comic book miniseries of the same name. The film is directed by David Slade and stars Josh Hartnett and Melissa George. The story focuses on an Alaskan town beset by vampires as it enters into a thirty-day long polar night. 30 Days of Night was originally pitched as a comic, then as a film, but it was rejected. Years later, Steve Niles showed IDW Publishing the idea and it took off. The film was produced on a budget of $30 million and grossed over $75 million at the box office during its six-week run starting on October 19, 2007. Critical reviews were mixed. A sequel, Dark Days, was released on October 5, 2010 straight to home video. A prequel mini-series, Blood Trails, was released on FEARnet.com and FEARnet On Demand in 2007. the movie stars Josh Hartnett as Sheriff Eben Oleson Melissa George as Stella Oleson Danny Huston as Marlow Ben Foster as The Stranger Mark Boone Junior as Beau Brower Mark Rendall as Jake Oleson Amber Sainsbury as Denise Manu Bennett as Deputy Billy Kitka Megan Franich as Iris Joel Tobeck as Doug Hertz Elizabeth Hawthorne as Lucy Ikos Nathaniel Lees as Carter Davies Craig Hall as Wilson Bulosan Chic Littlewood as Isaac Bulosan Peter Feeney as John Riis Andrew Stehlin as Arvin John Rawls as Zurial Jared Turner as Aaron Kelson Henderson as Gabe Pua Magasiva as Malekai Hamm Grant Tilly as Gus Rachel Maitland-Smith as Gail Kate Elliott as Dawn Jacob Tomuri as Seth The town of Barrow, Alaska is preparing for its annual "30 Days of Night", a period during the winter when there is a month-long polar night. As the town gets ready, a stranger (Ben Foster) rows ashore from a large ship and sabotages the town's communications and transport to the outside world. Barrow's sheriff, Eben Oleson (Josh Hartnett) investigates and also learns that his estranged wife, Stella (Melissa George), missed the last plane and must stay the 30 days. That night, a coven of feral vampires, led by Marlow (Danny Huston), attack and slaughter most of the townspeople, forcing Eben, Stella, Eben's younger brother Jake (Mark Rendall), and several other survivors to take shelter in a boarded-up house with a hidden attic. Marlow finds the stranger locked up in the station. The stranger believed Marlow was going to turn him into a vampire. Marlow thanks him for doing what he asked, and then snaps his neck. Marlow ironically comments to his fellow vampires: "The things they believe." Eighteen days later, when a blizzard hits, the group uses the whiteout to go to the general store for supplies, but are stranded after it ends. While the group heads for the station, Eben creates a diversion by having the vampires chase him to his grandmother's house, where he uses one of her ultraviolet lights to burn the face of Marlow's lover, Iris (Megan Franich), so badly that Marlow is forced to kill her. As he escapes, the town snow plow operator, Beau (Mark Boone Junior), creates another distraction with his tractor, killing many of the vampires, before trying to blow himself up; when he fails, Marlow crushes his head. Eben arrives at the station, where he is then forced to kill Carter (Nathaniel Lees), who has been bitten and is turning into a vampire. Two weeks later, Stella and Eben see the deputy, Billy (Manu Bennett), signaling them with a flashlight and bring him back to the station, after finding out he killed his family to save them from a more painful death. The trio find the others have made for the utilidor, a power and sewage treatment station that still has power, and head over there but are separated after Stella saves Gail Robbins (Rachel Maitland-Smith), a young girl whose family was slaughtered by a vampire named Zurial (John Rawls) who was stalking her. Eben and Billy make it to the utilidor but are attacked by Arvin (Andrew Stehlin), who bites Billy; Billy knocks Arvin into the heavy-duty shredder, before being killed by Eben because he is starting to turn. As the month comes to an end, with the sun due to rise, the vampires start to burn down the town to destroy evidence of their presence, and prevent any survivors from telling the world what happened. Realizing Stella is trapped and that he cannot beat the vampires in his current state, Eben turns himself into a vampire by injecting himself with Billy's infected blood. He confronts Marlow, and they get into a vicious fight, before Marlow is finally killed by having a hole punched through his head, causing the remaining vampires to flee. Knowing he will die soon, Eben and Stella go off to watch the sunrise together, sharing one last kiss. As the sun comes up, Eben's body burns to ash in Stella's arms, while she stares at the sky, coming to grips with what has happened. Eben Come get me, motherfuckers!!! up sunlamp Yeah, it worked! but they're gonna cut the power. goes out Oh, sh-running Jake, when they're all watchin me, call Stella on the walkie talkie and tell her to run for it. up, from preparing to inject You did good, little brother. Jake Take care of Stella for me. injecting Billy's blood I can smell your blood. When you have a family, you never hurt them! Marlow It took us centuries to make them believe that we are no more than just bad dreams. We should give them no reason to suspect. Their heads must be separated from their bodies. Do not turn them. Others Stella: I guess it's a good thing you didn't want kids, eh? looks up, rather annoyed Imagine. Stella: I guess it's a good thing you didn't want kids, eh? looks up, rather annoyed Imagine. The Stranger: The cold isn't the weather, that's death approching. The Stranger: Eben shoots him You Shithead! Beau: Welcome to Barrow, Top of the world! Doug: I kept shootin', and they just kept comin'. It's like they're all cooked up on PCP or something. Girl Vampire: I'm done playing with this one. You wanna play with me now? Dialogue Eben: Come on. You and me, let's go. I'm taking you outside.The Stranger: up I'd like to see that.Stella: gun against his head So would I. But then Lucy would have to clean up after Eben was done kicking your ass. The Stranger: Mr. and Mrs. Sheriff. So sweet. So helpless against what is coming.Stella: He's just trying to freak us out.Jake: It's working. The Stranger: They're comingEben: Who're they? The Stranger: No way out of town. No one coming to help.Jake Oleson: Shut up.The Stranger: You can feel that. That cold ain't the weather - that's death approaching. Who do you think they're gonna take first? The girl, who thinks a gun will help her? The kid, sheriff's kid? Or the old gal?Jake Oleson: Shut up.throws a boardgame piece at the StrangerThe Stranger: Oh... yeah... thank you, for the plastic. I can snap that apart and pick the lock. Jake: I saw them feeding on Grandma Helen. I saw their teeth. They're like vampires, you know?Stella: Vampires don't exist, Jake. Doug: They don't fall down when they're shot.Beau: Hell, neither do I. Kirsten: Please, God!Marlow: God? up at sky then back down at Kirsten. He shakes his head. No God. Jake: uncontrollably Sh-she was...j-just a g-girl...Stella: Jake It's ok. Eben: I'll go. I'm the fastest.Jake: Bullshit! I'll go. I-I weigh less than you.Eben: You're fifteen.Jake: Exactly! You have a wife, people need you!Eben: I saw what you did back there. You up to doing that 6 or 7 more times?Stella: You don't even think it will work.Eben: But you do. Eben: They'll kill her if she runs. She'll burn if she stays.Jake: Eben.Eben: Oh dear god. Stella: I should have fought harder.Eben: The things you'll do to save your own.Stella: We were like that once, weren't we? Head Vampire: (Quoting polish journalist Ryszard Kapuscinski) When man meets a force he can't destroy, he destroys himself instead. What a plague you are.Marlow: (Looking at a severely burned vampire, and quoting Dmitri Pisarev) What can be broken, must be broken. Eben: We'll watch the sunrise together.Stella: I'm so sorry, baby. I never should have left you. Eben: It's almost dawn. We made it.Stella: Eben, Dawn! crying Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Vampire Movies